


Reign of the Queen

by queenjazzy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazzy/pseuds/queenjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU were Airachnid isn't trapped in the stasis pod in "Armada" and takes command of the Decepticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reign Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very violent, as most revolutions aren't quiet

“When you extinguish my spark, _make it hurt_. You know, I would extend that courtesy to you.”                             

“I’m not like you.”            

“Very well.”

With that said, the arachnicon charged and attempted to stab the two-wheeler where she stood, but the other femme dodged the attack and deployed her arm blades. A deep scowl came across her faceplate as she glared at the Decepticon before glancing at the empty stasis pod behind her as she formed a plan. Airachnid, unaware of the pod that was open and behind her, charged again and did an overtop stab but was deflected by the other’s blades. Then Arcee saw an opening and kicked the spider-con back to try and get her on the pad, but she miscalculated and turned her pede too far to the right and kicked her slightly away from the stasis pod pad. Being pushed back made Airachnid see the pad in her peripheral vision so she now knew that it was there and open, and now knew to avoid it.

Arcee growled because she knew her plan had been ruined and charged the other this time, but the arachnicon leapt back and soon backed up and darted behind a full stasis pod, and then crawled behind another soon disappearing into a cluster of pods. Arcee grinded her denta together as she brought her blaster up again and slowly started to turn around every pod in an attempt to find her enemy, but the arachnicon had already moved to another cluster. Nonetheless, the Autobot kept on going around every pod, blaster aimed in front of her. 

At the other cluster, Airachnid freed one more Insecticon and it immediately tried to cry out but Airachnid shushed it in slight annoyance, giving a quiet order. “Sneak up on the Autobot.” She pointed at the only sign of movement in the cavern. “Be as quiet as possible while I distract her. When she is close, you grab her.” The large creature nodded and followed her orders without question. 

While Insecticons are not known for their stealth, the insect still attempted to be quiet, being sure to make quiet steps as he started to creep up on the Autobot on all fours. Making sure the Insecticon was doing its best to be stealthy, Airachnid then  started to dart between pods, soon flying past Arcee and perching herself on a pod. Arcee immediately took notice and opened fire but the black femme jumped down and hid behind the pod and poked her helm from behind it and gave a wink, knowing it would only serve to enrage her and make her focus on her more. All of her focus on her mortal enemy, she never bothered to look behind her to see the Insecticon that was slowly making its way to her. The creature was now close enough to pounce and Arcee still had not noticed before it jumped on her, holding her arms so she could not raise a blaster to Airachnid.

She felt the weight on her and immediately blurted out, “Scrap!” before Airachnid crawled over, a smirk making her way across her faceplate as she watched Arcee struggle in vain to break free from the Insecticon’s grip. The arachnicon then webbed Arcee’s legs together before stroking her chin with a single sharp digit, with the other attempting to lean away from the touch but only able to go so far, fury flaming in her optics. The spider spoke up as she lifted her chin with the same digit, “It’s been fun, but this is the day I _will_ have your spark. No one is here to save you this time.” Airachnid looked up to the Insecticon and gave an order that sent a chill down the Autobot’s systems, “Hold her still, and make sure she doesn’t squirm too much.”

 ---

As one after another Insecticon landed with a thud against the Nemesis’ hull and bared their claws in attack, the Decepticon leader just now began to grow worried. Just dealing with some unruly Starscream clones, this was not the Decepticon’s best day, but he still was not about to be bested by the traitorous femme that was controlling these creatures. He deployed his blade and bellowed, “I have slayed your kind in the past and I will do it again!” But he should have accounted for the fact that he was so outnumbered and that his own soldiers were either too damaged to fight or dealing with a mass of Insecticons, and losing terribly. The former gladiator roared and swung his blade at the Insecticon that was charging at him but one took him from behind before he could counter and then several started to pile on top of him, grabbing limbs and immediately starting to pull armor plating off of his body with both claws and denta as well as attempting to rip off his limbs.

Able to see and hear the carnage outside, Soundwave was already en route to the landing bay to assist but Insecticons had already infiltrated the ship and swarmed the faceless Decepticon officer. His thin limbs were nothing more than toothpicks to the large beasts as his arms were almost effortlessly ripped off and soon they dug their claws into his armor and starting shredding the slender mech. In response, he deployed Laserbeak and she tried in vain to defend her deployer but she was immediately snatched up in an Insecticon’s denta and easily crushed. He felt the pain of his last deployer being lost deep within his spark, he wanted to lash out at them but he could not do anything as his arms were completely gone. The Insecticons soon grabbed the Decepticon officer by the helm and started to drag him off, knowing that the queen had unfinished business with him.

 ---

With her sharp claws bared, she immediately started to tear off Arcee’s chest armor, which wasn’t too much effort for her, in response the Autobot tried again to break free but the large beast only took their other smaller limbs and held her shoulder joints in place as their leader continued to easily shred the other’s outer shell before the area was bathed in a soft blue light; Airachnid had gotten to her spark. She only smiled softly as she reached in, clutching it in one hand servo while the other gripped the other by the face, bringing it to where Airachnid could look at the other dead in the optics as she performed the killing blow. Pure hatred and malice radiated from Arcee’s frame as she could feel her enemy grabbing her most internal and vital component, but all the arachnicon did was hiss in delight before getting a good grip on her spark, preparing to pull. But before she did, she leaned in close and said, “Maybe after I’m done with you, I’ll pay Jack and June a visit.”

Rage flooded Arcee’s system as she heard that and she hissed, “You won’t touch them!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” As she said that, she gave a firm pull and she was clutching the other femme’s spark in her hand servo, she then looked to the other as she watched all life flicker out of their optics, knowing that she could not defend those she was supposed to from someone that had hurt her before, which Airachnid just relished in.

As she clutched the organ in her hand servo, she looked to the now dead body of her enemy and then looked up to the Insecticon, the creature just staring at her, awaiting the next command, which she gave with a casual wave of a hand servo, “Rip off her head. You can have the rest of it.” They gave a cry before doing so, easily ripping off the small femme’s helm before dining on the carcass, lapping up the energon leaking from the body. Airachnid just rested her chin on her hand servo before looking to the spark she had and tossed it to the Insecticon and crept to where the other had ripped off their helm and just took it by the top and crept off into the cavern before perching herself on a occupied stasis pod, awaiting word from the group that she had sent to terminate Megatron.

 ---

“You pathetic creatures!” Megatron continued to struggle against the Insecticons that were piling on top of him. One nodded to another that was not on top of him and they flew off, obviously to send word off to their queen about their success of capturing the ship and the leader. Dreadwing managed to avoid the Insecticons that had gotten aboard the ship but as soon as he got on the flight deck, several Insecticons whipped their helms around and gave a battle cry before running at the large Seeker. The large flyer in response unfolded his blaster and opened fire, landing some blows against some and taking them down but couldn’t terminate all of them. They eventually got to him and pulled his blaster away before grabbing his limbs and helm and soon pinning him down as well.

 ---

The messengers flew into the cavern, following their queen’s mental call and landed before her and bowed before one looked up to her and spoke in a raspy voice. “Your majesty, they ship has been captured. Would you like to bear witness to their execution?”

She tapped the tips of her sharp digits together, a wicked grin spreading across her face before replying. “Of course, it would be a pleasure. Lead the way.”

“Of course your majesty.” They all said in unison before rising up and transforming into their insect modes and Airachnid dropped the helm she was holding and transformed as well, making sure the other Insecticon was following them as they departed to the Nemesis. She would come back for it later.

 ---

Megatron and Dreadwing still struggled as the creatures on top of them continued to maul and shred their bodies, but obviously not killing them. One Insecticon stood out from the rest; they were heavily scarred and more dominant than the others. He pointed to the ship and commanded, “Search the ship. Make sure there are no other officers that are resisting. Bring them all here for the queen’s judgment.” The others nodded and soon started to walk into the ship, but as soon as a few of them walked into the ship, one walked out with a certain red medic as he cried out, “Put me down!” but the Insecticon gave no mind to his whining as he just held him in place, knowing that he wouldn’t be doing as much resisting as the others. Another walked out dragging the faceless mech behind him and dropping him to the ground before pinning him down with one clawed pede.

Airachnid approached the ship and say nothing but Insecticons buzzing about and knew that she had won, that all that was left was to kill those who didn’t follow her and begin her rule over the Decepticons. As soon as she landed aboard the flight deck, Megatron immediately tried to lash out, only to be more forcefully pinned down by more Insecticons. The former gladiator growled, “Airachnid!”

She just smirked and gestured to the Insecticons holding him to lift him up so he would be on his knees and looking at her. She lifted his helm with her palm on his helm and said with confidence. “I did say that we should consider a future without you, but I think that’s soon going to become a reality.” She soon looked onto the rest of the officers. “As for the rest of you, well most of you anyhow, you have two choices: swear loyalty to me, or be killed.”

“I would rather die than serve you.” Dreadwing growled under his breath.

“That can be arranged.” She looked at the Insecticons holding him down and simply said. “Kill him.” Without hesitation, two Insecticons took a hold of his helm and started to pull, the large seeker at first groaning from discomfort until it started to turn into painful screams as he felt parts shifting out of place and things being pulled out of place in the most painful way imaginable, all while Airachnid watched with an amused smirk while the other Decepticons watched in complete horror. Soon his helm came off and one Insecticon just held it in their claw before watching the energon trickle out of the hole where his helm used to be.

She just looked around to the others and said, “Does anyone else have anything smart to say?" She looked around, seeing that no one was speaking. "No? Good, then we can begin.” She then strode over to where her servants were holding down the faceless communication officer and again made her subjects make him kneel before her and look her in the face. She then put her hands on her hips and beared her stingers before him and said, “Any last words?”

The Decepticon remained still, knowing that fighting was impossible. The void he felt in his spark where his last minicon was, it was pure torture. He hated the feeling, he's always been fighting but to go out like this? It put the Decepticons to shame, he only wished he could apologize to Megatron, if only he would have done something more, if only. But of course he showed no sign of distress as he just looked at the femme in front of him. After a moment of silence, the visored mech said only a few words in a static-filled voice, "Soundwave apologizes to Megatron."

Rage flared in the silver jet as he barked, "Don't you dare give up on me Soundwave! That is an order!" No, they wouldn't go out like this. Not if he could do anything about it, but he could do little, but that doesn't mean he still wouldn't try. He lashed out at the Insecticons, pure rage fueling a brief burst of strength as he managed to pull himself from one Insecticon's grip and shot them in the face with his fusion cannon before trying to run to his communication officer, only to feel being pulled back and more weight on him as more of them piled on him. He snarled at the femme nearby, "I'll tear your spark out you pathetic wretch!" He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified now, everything was going wrong so quickly, and for once there was nothing he would remotely do. He needed her mercy, and he's not the one to beg for it.

Airachnid didn't expect him to speak at all, it made her raise a brow before she looked to Megatron, noting his reaction. She knew that his death was going to hurt the former gladiator in unimaginable ways, which she would take delight in. She smiled at the thought and with one swift swipe, decapitated the faceless mech and his helm rolled across the flight deck.

The arachnicon glanced to the subdued gladiator before walking over to the red medic and crossing her arms before asking, “Are you going to join the others? Or are you going to actually be smart and be loyal to me?” She was hoping he would actually be somewhat loyal to her, a medic is always a good thing to have.

He gave an awkward and forced laugh before replying, his voice trembling. He still wanted to live, even if it was under the command of the femme that killed his partner Breakdown, as long as he had what he wanted and was still intact at the end of the day he wouldn't mind too much. “O-Of course… my liege? My…” He was obviously struggling with what to call his newfound leader.

“Your majesty will do.” She stated simply before she gestured to the Insecticon holding him to put him down and they complied, gently resting the Decepticon medic back onto the ground. He then brushed off himself with a hand servo and gave a slight glare to them both, he couldn’t stand the idea of working for the femme that killed his partner, but he doesn’t exactly have much choice in the matter if he wanted to live.

“Coward…” Megatron muttered under his breath as the arachnicon made her way back to him, again the tyrant trying to at least get one arm free so he could at least do some damage to her but there were so many Insecticons holding him back he could barely budge. In his frustration he snarled, “Do you really think that the Decepticons would ever follow your command for more than a few years? What makes you think they will every stay even remotely loyal to you other than these beasts that you’ve brainwashed?”

The Insecticons did not appreciate him talking down to their queen in such a manner, so many in a chorus gave distasteful hisses and growls but the black femme silenced them with the raise of a single hand servo before lifting his helm with her hand servo and replying, “What has made your men so loyal to _you?_ Morals?” She gave a laugh at the thought, Decepticons were known for many things, but good morals weren’t one of them, not anymore anway. “Do you want to know the answer? They’re not loyal, well some were but they’re now not really being loyal to anyone anymore.” She gestured to Dreadwing and Soundwave. “But overall, most Decepticons are just terrified of disobeying commands from you, there's certainly no Decepticon pride like there once was when the war first started. There's only fear and power. And now…” She glanced to the Insecticons holding him down and gave the order a satisfied smile, “Eviscerate him.” She then backed up, knowing that there was going to be a struggle and a bloody mess.

The Insecticons immediately started to rip off more and more armor from both his front and his back, all while the silver mech tried to swing his blade, trying to decapitate one but he had lost too much energon and his systems could barely function, alerts and warnings filled his HUD but he didn't care, he would still fight until all of his strength was gone. He still struggled and fought against the massive beasts out of sheer spite, denta beared as he snapped insults and foul language at both the femme and the beasts on top of him.

One finally managed to get to his spark and rip it out of his chassis, the tyrant’s optics flickering off and his body falling down to the deck, face first into a pool of his own energon. The creatures immediately back up from the body as some hissed, sensing that there was something not quite right with the energon coming from the silver jet.

She remembered that the energon that flowed in him wasn't normal and she said, "Don't eat that." The creatures nodded and backed away, again hissing at the carcass that lay bleeding on the flight deck.

With her hand servos clasped in delight, she raised her hand servos to the sky and said with satisfaction, “All hail the queen!” As soon as she spoke, weaponfire was heard in the distance in the ship’s halls as Insecticons were clearly struggling with one more individual that was resisting. She pointed to the hall and gave the order while her smirk turned into a scowl, “Get them and bring me their helm!” Her servants nodded and immediately charged into the ship’s interior, and after a few moments, they started to drag out a struggling and screaming mech, but not a Decepticon: it was the Autobot called Bulkhead. The arachnicon furrowed her brows, wondering how the Autobot got on the ship on the first place but it wasn’t that much of a concern to her as she watched her subjects tear him apart in amusement, her smirk returning. His screams eventually died down as he soon succumbed to his fate as well, yet more energon being spilt on the deck.

As they were ordered, one of them brought the Autobot's helm to her and Airachnid chuckled to herself as she adjusted the facial features on the deceased mech's face, “My my, it has been a bloody day hasn’t it?” Not that it was an issue, she always loved a good bloodbath. She soon strode down the deck but before she could make it to the entrance, the Decepticon medic spoke up, voice trembling some, “My lei- I mean, your majesty…” He gave a small bow before gesturing to the dead bodies of the former Decepticon officers and the dead Autobot, “Is there something you want done with their bodies?”

She expected an annoying question but it was actually a good point, their bodies still had some use to her after all. She turned to face him and tapped her sharp digit against her down chin for a moment before waving dismissively, “Keep the bodies for spare parts, except Megatron’s body. We’ll just launch it into the sun, along with the dark energon. It’s useless to me.” Without even giving the order, the Insecticons started to drag the dead bodies down the halls while leaving a gruesome trail behind them.

As the new leader of the Decepticons strode through the halls with the medic and some Insecticons in tow, she watched her servants crawl on the ceilings and scouting for any other survivors, the sight wasn’t that pleasant to the medic but he couldn’t exactly complain without losing his helm. He asked another question to try and take his mind off of the mass of Insecticons that were around him, “Your majesty, what do you plan to do now?”

“Have every available Eradicon working in communications and the ship’s AI start to decode Project Iacon while the others find and mine every energon deposit we can get to."

“Of course your majesty.” He would have added a comment about Soundwave being a help with Project Iacon, but he felt like he had said enough.

Satisfied with his answer, she waved her hand servo at him, “You may go back to your station Knock Out. I do not need your services anymore at the moment.”

“Of course your majesty…”

Her smirk never fading, she walked down the halls to head towards the bridge. As soon as she was out of sight, the medic scowled and narrowed his optics while his hand servos clinched into a fist, he hated calling her that with a passion but it was what he had to do in order to live on the ship now.


	2. It's Good to be the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is captured, and things do not look promising for him.

The arachnicon took her perch at the bridge. She specifically had a chair installed so she could sit in the bridge area and man the controls. She didn’t know why Megatron didn’t have one already there, standing all day grew to be quite tiresome for her and it wasn’t to her tastes.

While sitting cross-legged on her pseudo-throne, she stroked the helm of the highest ranking Insecticon, Hardshell. Other high ranked Insecticons stood watch over her as they clung to the balcony where she sat. Many Insecticons filled the lower area of the catwalk as they groomed one another and rested. She relished in the fact that she was now in command of all the Decepticons and had her own servants that catered to her every whim. It was all she ever wanted in life: absolute power. A delighted purr came from her throat as she continued to stroke the alpha Insecticon’s helm, which in turn made him chitter. A happy queen means a happy hivemind.

An Eradicon came walking onto the catwalk and rested their hand servo on their chest for a moment to show his respects. They then addressed the Insecticon queen, “My lei- I mean, your majesty, we have managed to decode a set of coordinates. We are still working on the other coordinates…” Even the Eradicons were still getting used to their new leader. “Fetch the relic for me.” As soon as their queen uttered the command, a small group of Insecticons transformed and flew down the halls to heed her order. After some time, the Insecticons came back not only with the relic, but another prize that their queen would enjoy toying with, at least for a little bit.

“Watch where you are putting your overgrown claws, scavenger!”A familiar voice echoed throughout the Nemesis halls. It was none other than Starscream himself.

As the seeker started to approach the bridge, he noticed the large amount of Insecticons around. Did Megatron find a hive of these creatures? He pondered this for moment before approaching the bridge and soon saw the most Insecticons that he had ever seen in his entire life. The bottom of the bridge catwalk filled with them while others clung to the catwalk, watching everything he did. It disgusted him and in return he glared at the beast, which made them hiss in annoyance and snap their denta at him.

Before he had a chance to give the creature a smart remark, the Insecticons that were escorting him threw him in front of their queen. Starscream noticed that he wasn’t standing before Megatron, but the femme that he had tried to offline the last time they met. His optics widening in shock and horror, he addressed the arachnicon, “You? You rule the Decepticons now?” It would explain why these creatures were everywhere, vermin tended to stick together.

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs and gave a chuckle before replying, “Oh indeed Starscream. Funny how things work out…” She had a smug look on her face as she waited to see what he would say to try and get himself out of this predicament. It was cute see him beg, like a wounded animal whining from pain and looking up to the hunter for mercy.

Knowing she would still be quite furious about his actions against her the last time they interacted, he tried to save his own armor and did the only thing he could do now: talk. “Of course, Airachnid. Now, can we forget what happened the last time we met and start over? A clean slate for a new ruler of the Decepticons? Some things were done and said that should have not happened, and I sincerely apologize.” He gave a somewhat awkward but genuine smile, hoping that she would be ever so slightly benevolent in his case. He was at a severe disadvantage here, with Megatron at least he had some history, but with her, there’s nothing. Nothing personal and nothing worth noting other than disagreement and homicide attempts.

What he said didn’t matter to her; he was a dead mech walking as soon as they captured him, it was just a matter of time before she gave the order. She chuckled again and drummed the tips of her digits together before replying, seemingly considering his offer. “Hmm… I could let you live…” Then she tilted her helm and gave a twisted and vindictive smile as she replied, “Or… you could pay for trying to kill me. I don’t forgive or forget such things very easily. I’m not Megatron you know… you won’t get a second chance after trying such a feat.” She straightened her helm before leaning in close, knowing exactly what she meant, “And payback would be sweet.”

His smile faded and his wings drooped as he looked around him, fear creeping up on him as his fear made itself known by making his frame tremble. He grew desperate as he clasped his hands together and looked up to her with pleading optics, “Please no! Spare me! I am sure we can work something out Airachnid!” He knew her beasts surrounded him and he stood no chance. In response to his pathetic pleas she just chuckled, “Oh it’s so wonderful to hear you beg for mercy. And as much as I would love to listen to it more, I swore I would have your helm.” She glanced to the Insections that were already on the catwalk, and then said with a smile, “Eviscerate him.” She then interlaced her digits and prepared herself for a short but quite enjoyable show.

Suddenly, all the Insecticons on the catwalk pounced on him and immediately started to shred the seeker. Agonizing screams filled the air, the seeker stood no chance against the massive beasts. First arms and legs were effortlessly ripped off, and they tore off his wings. They threw the wings down to the bottom of the catwalk where other Insecticons helped themselves to the body parts. They then proceeded to maul his chassis, which didn’t last long as his frame was so small, the few Insecticons were enough to turn the seeker into an unrecognizable pile of shredded metal oozing energon. She watched in delight at the seeker’s pained cries before Airachnid added between his pained screams, “Bring me his helm, I have to add to the collection after all.” As soon as she spoke, the seeker’s helm rolled out from between an Insecticon’s legs and over to where Airachnid sat. She reached down and held the helm in her hand servo, enjoying the captured expression of pure pain and horror. She cradled it in her palm as she adjusted some of the features. She spoke to the decapitated helm, “Oh Starscream, if only you had just minded your own business, you might be alive right now. Maybe.”

She gestured to what they left of Starscream’s body and ordered, “Clean up after yourselves.” They looked at one another before one dragged the dead body with them down to below the catwalk. The rest helped themselves to the body and ones that were part of the mauling licked up the energon that coated themselves and the floor. She smiled softly before she summoned another Insecticon and handed them the seeker’s helm, “Put it with the others.” They nodded and transformed before grasping it in one claw and flying through the halls. They soon arrived to where their queen had the collection of her former enemies' helms: Arcee, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Megatron, and Bulkhead. Now Starscream was a part of the collection as well.

She listened to the sound of her minions devour what was rest of the seeker with a smile as she continued to pet Hardshell. The creature clung to the throne and started to stroke her with his mandibles, a sign of submissiveness and loyalty. In response she scratched the underside of his chin, to which he purred and chittered. Soon other high-ranked Insecticons joined Hardshell and she chuckled, enjoying the days events. “It’s good to be the queen. Aren’t I just a wonderful queen, my servants?”

The Insecticons all said in unison while bowing, “Yes your majesty. You are a wonderful queen.”

She acted modest as she waved a dismissive hand servo. “Oh you’re too kind.” She then peeked an optic open before speaking again, “Say it again.” Of course they would say it again, they had no choice. She just liked to hear compliments, especially by creatures that were under her complete control.

Again, the creatures said in unison, “You are a wonderful queen your majesty.” Satisfied with their words, she lay back in her throne and watched the Insecticons start to groom her once again, it was good to be the queen.


	3. Insult to Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion from when she was rouge on Earth arrives, but will they strike a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long, I was deciding on whether or not to add another chapter before this one or not, I ultimately decided against it.

With the loss of the last two relics to the Autobots and another Autobot added to their ranks, Airachnid was in an unsatisfactory mood. Suddenly, the oddest thing happened: Breakdown’s life signal popped back online. An Eradicon walked over to inform her and their voice trembled, “Your majesty… something has come up… it is Breakdown… his life signal has come back…”

She hissed, “Impossible! I killed him…”

“So we’re all aware…” Knock Out added under his breath, which got him unsatisfactory hisses from the Insecticons around him.

But fortunately for Knock Out, Airachnid was more preoccupied with why Breakdown was online once again. With long nails digging into the arm of her chair, she growled and pointed to the medic, “You. Bring me the body. Let us see why he’s among the living again.”

After some time, the Insecticons and the medic came back not with a body in their arms, but an upright and walking Breakdown, or so it seemed. The mech gave a slight bow before a familiar voice, but not Breakdown’s voice, it was that of the human that she once worked with, Silas. He spoke in confidence as he addressed the Decepticon leader that had the back of their chair facing him. “Greetings Megatron, it is a pleasure to meet you, though I imagine you being a bit taller.”

As soon as she heard his voice, she turned her chair around to face him. “Hmm, funny how things work out. Now, I see you and your little friends have been having fun with one of my kills and made him into a little science experiment of yours.” It was both disgusting and cute to her, the human thought he could play with the Cybertronians as if he was one. Still, she didn’t know what the strange mech/human hybrid wanted, but she wouldn’t really consider what he had to offer. He was useless to her now and he was wasting his metaphorical breath with her.

CYLAS was surprised to find that Airachnid was in command and not Megatron; he knew that he had to watch himself now, he knew she was unpredictable and not trustworthy. “Ah, yes, well it is just another step towards total symbiosis. And it is CYLAS now.”

She gave hiss before speaking.“I highly suggest you start talking about something interesting before I get bored...” Her claws started to dig into the ruts that she was leaving into the arm of her chair, “And I am getting very close.” In the hivemind, the Insecticons could sense her annoyance to the newcomer so some from the bottom of the bridge started to climb up the walls, ushering a chorus of hissing from them as well.

Sensing her annoyance and noticing the swarm's suddenly aggressive behavior, he immediately grabs his offering and presents it to her. “Of course. I present to you something that will of extreme use to you.” Perhaps small talk wasn't the best way to impress the new leader.

The beasts were still hissing but the queen silenced them with the raise of one hand servo before she narrowed her optics at him. “What could you offer to me? I am the one that gave you that body that you’re using in the first place, you couldn’t even finish him off yourselves when you captured him. What do you have that is so important that you think that you can just walk up to me so smugly?”

“Something the Autobots have that give them the edge on this planet; the human factor.”

That phrase sealed his fate, humans aren’t that much of a factor to her. To her they were nothing other than targets in need to extermination, but she didn’t hint at her true feelings. She leaned back in her chair for a moment, tapping the tips of her digits together, now considering his offer, or so it seemed. While she was thinking about something, it wasn’t about anything that he could offer to her. She glanced at the red medic before smiling some and making a shooing motion with her hand servo. “Wait outside of the bridge for a moment will you? I need to discuss something with my science officer. Go on.”

CYLAS didn’t argue as the creatures escorted him into the hall by a pair of Insecticon guards. As soon as he was out of earshot, the arachnicon motioned for the medic and he approached her with much reluctance. He then replied with an annoyed tone, “Yes your majesty?”

She leaned down somewhat and spoke, “I’m well you’re aware that you don’t like me, I can tell that much, I’m not dumb. But what that human did to Breakdown’s body? What is worse in your optics? Me killing him or one of those flesh sacs using his carcass as some sort of puppet and trying to bribe his way into being one of us with their primitive technology? Even I think that is a bit over the line and twisted, not to mention arrogant.” She seemed a bit sympathetic, but in the end she was just trying to get his favor.

Her words made Knock Out think for some time, the sight of his former partner’s body being so mangled and piloted by that human filled him with such rage. Yes he was furious at Airachnid for killing him first so brutally, but he couldn’t take revenge for that, it was a death wish. But to bring him back like that? It was tearing the wound open and going deeper than the original wound was in the first place. He tapped his claw against the side of his helm before speaking again. “Yes well, I can’t exactly do anything to you without losing a limb or my spark…” He looked up to her with a smile, “But he’s free game isn’t he?”

She gave a nod and leaned back with a smile as she interlaced her digits, “You cannot kill me but you can get creative with him and imagine it’s me. You can do whatever your spark desires for as long as he still functions. Do we have a deal?” She didn’t care about his feelings towards her, she just wanted CYLAS disposed of and out of the way. She never wanted to hear that human's voice ever again unless it was in screams of pain or look at that unsightly monstrosity he called a body.

He gave a nod, his smile not fading, “Deal.” It wouldn’t be quite the same as mauling her, but taking out his revenge on someone else that had hurt his partner before was better than bottling up emotions and this would be much more fun.

She looked to an Insecticon and spoke, “Bring our guest back in.” It nodded and walked off and in tow brought back CYLAS, he gave a respectful bow before speaking. “So, allow me to explain what I offer to you shall I?” She put up her hand servo to stop him from speaking, which confused him, “Is there something wrong? Are you sure you do not want to hear what it does?”

“Oh no, there’s no need to explain.”

Her comment confused him before he felt a massive shock to his system and he dropped to his knees. Then he felt two large, clawed hands grabbing his arms, subduing the mech/human hybrid. He looked around, panic in his optics as he soon saw Knock Out with staff in hand, a happy smirk across his features. CYLAS cried out, “Wait, what is going on?”

Airachnid gave a chuckle, “Oh Silas, did you really think that you could impress me with anything? You and MECH think you can even remotely compete and be with us because of our technology? You’ve always disappointed me, I knew that ever since I used you to find Jack for me. Why should I trust you with anything important? Your confidence is admirable but you’ve failed me before. Your little antics were entertaining to me in some way, but now you’ll provide entertainment for someone else.” She glanced to Knock Out before making another shooing motion, “Take him to the medbay so Knock Out can have some fun.”

The medic came to his front and looked to Airachnid for a moment before lifting the mech’s helm with his hand servo, this time sounding a lot more enthusiastic. “Oh indeed your majesty. It will be quite entertaining, and I plan to leave nothing unscathed and drag it out as long as I can.”

Without word, the Insecticons started to drag off the machine/human amalgamation down the halls as he screamed for mercy. But it would fall upon deaf audials as Airachnid went back to stroking the top of an Insecticon’s helm. The little incident provided some amusement for her so it calmed her down to some degree.

As an Eradicon that worked in the bridge heard the Insecticons drag CYLAS down the hall, they looked to Airachnid. They asked hesitantly, “May I ask why you didn’t take him up on his offer?”

“I’ve worked with him before, and I doubt that what he had would have been useful. He’s human and therefore already unreliable, not to mention their tech is primitive. And why would I want someone that thinks that piloting a mech’s dead body automatically makes him able to make deals with me?” She glanced at the case that CYLAS was once holding and made a shooing motion while petting an Insecticon, “Use that for spare parts, if it’s even remotely advanced enough to do so.” She doubt that it was, but if it was useless, at least it would be a good chewtoy for her servants.

The Eradicon picked it up and opened it up before closing it and walking down the hall to follow their given command.


End file.
